Technosis
Technosis The planet Technosis, named so by its discoverer, is an iron planet in a vast solar system with thirteen other planets. Technosis is about 29.0 times bigger than Earth and its gravity is about 7.81 times that of Earth. A single day lasts 29.53 hours and a year lasts 300 days. The planet is made up of 3 continents, which make up 41% of the planet's landmass. 3 moon(s) orbit the planet and Technosis itself orbits an orange sun in an almost perfectly circular orbit. The plant-like organisms on this planet are made up of trees and flowers, with only a few dozen of grass species, even less bush species and almost no brush and fungi species. Although the grass species are few in number, they grow fast and cover wide areas. The trees and flowers cover a lot more though and because they use up most of the nutrients, other species like shrubs and fungi haven't been able to reach higher numbers. Most plant-like organisms tend to grow in one place or at least float around in water, but a small amount of species on this planet isn't content with this, mainly due to the risk of a lack of nutrients in the soil around it. So instead these species try to attach themselves to small animals. Their survival has a better chance if they manage to intertwine with a furry animal for more grasp. After they've attached themselves to an animal, it will use dirt, dead skin and anything else that may fall on the animal's skin as nutrients, but some may even pierce the skin to take nutrients from the animal's blood. The wonderful diversity is not unique to life on the surface. Life underwater has also given birth to a wide variety of corals and aquatic plants. While corals are in the vast majority, it's the plants that have developed into the most unique and beautiful species on this planet. Their colors are oddly diverse, something we don't really see on Earth. But it sure makes for an amazing spectacle. Galactic and intergalactic empires are a big part of human sci-fi, many of these empires are often either evil or a coalition between different species. However, this planet is home to the rules of a true intergalactic empire. But they wouldn't call themselves rulers. Guardians is a more fitting term. These species have advanced far beyond anything humans would be capable of in the next few centuries, if not millennia. They have traveled to all the nearby planets containing any form of life and made sure it was protected, aided and sometimes even altered for their benefit. They've even terra formed planets without life. While most of this was done to study species, their evolution and the possibilities of their own technology, this has also lead to biological breakthroughs ranging from cures for diseases to altering and enhancing their own DNA. National Symbols Flash Sprites This fierce, but common creature is a type of invertebrate. It's about the size of a shrimp, has four wings, six legs and a long, muscular tail. They have a thick, strong skin which is usually either dark silver or light gold or a combination of these colors. They live in rainy areas and are quite common. They're carnivores and their small, narrow mouths and wide tongue are ideal for eating insects. They're diurnal and rely on their sense of smell and sight to get around. They do have short, pointy ears, but their hearing is not too great. They have small noses and odd, but interesting eyes. Their heads are fairly small in comparison to their bodies. They make sounds ranging from extremely high pitched to fairly high pitched and have a large range of sounds they make to indicate discoveries, dangers and otherwise communicate with each other. These creatures are very peaceful, but they'll fiercely defend their territory. They mate once a year and they mate and bond with a single partner for life. Which, with their fairly long lifespans, is only normal. Eriocaulon Tenuissima The Eriocaulon Tenuissima is an extremely common, tall plant and can be found mostly in savannas. It blooms in late winter. It has narrow, diamond shaped leaves, which are usually dark green. It also grows quite small flowers, which can be light gold, dark gold, light brown and light red. These plants grow in huge numbers, but it's challenging to control and maintain their growth. They have no real use. As a defense mechanism the Eriocaulon Tenuissima grow slippery leaves to prevent insects from easily eaten them. They rely on self pollination to reproduce. Once pollinated, they grow small, inedible nuts. Societies Suya The union of Suya. Built upon the rare soils, intelligence and love of its past, this union is now among the richest countries in its corner of the world. Their public health, education and sustainability are among its current greatest strengths. Unfortunately they lack a little in fuel production and housing. Suya is a capitalist union. There are fairly strong opposing groups against the current leadership and they continue to grow at a rapid pace. However, the current greatest threat to the nation is the rise of gangs, but the current leadership is implementing a solution to solve this issue. The people of Suya are fairly content. They live pleasant lives and while fuel production might be lacking, their public health helps relief most of their issues. Religion holds quite some importance in their lives and, if anything, has made them more creative. The people of Suya are quite spiritual as well and they have firm beliefs and beautiful customs. Ebastana The country of Ebastana. Built upon the famines, sacrifices and vitality of its past, this country is now among the most blessed countries in its corner of the world. Their clean water, trade and hygiene are among its current greatest strengths. Unfortunately they lack a little in life expectancy and sustainability. Ebastana is a republic country. There are a few small opposing groups against the current leadership and this has been so for quite some time. However, the current greatest threat to the nation is a huge forest fire, but the current leadership won't be able to solve this issue. The people of Ebastana are happy. They live brilliant lives and while life expectancy might be lacking, their clean water helps relief most of their issues. Religion holds much importance in their lives and, if anything, has made them more joyful. The people of Ebastana aren't very spiritual however and they, but they do have many special ceremonies and firm beliefs. Prophecies When the moment comes that water rises to the sky, a man clad in green shall bring forth a generation of health and a new life. When the moment comes that clouds roar with fury, a woman of grey shall bring forth the clash of titans and the return of dragons. Magical Sources In Echurid, magic comes from the Arcane Well. Its aura pulses with magical energies that radiate far into the world around it and enhances all life forms beyond their limits. While those within it see their world as normal, this world is truly magical in every sense of the word. A tranquil world of powerful displays of ingenuity and care. While the beings in this world feel safe knowing they all count on the same source of magic, beings from other worlds keep a hungry eye on this seemingly free source of power. In Chasan, magic comes from a force within. All living beings possess magical energies within themselves, but despite having magical powers within them, not all beings are able to utilize them. Fortunately there are many training facilities to make sure those who are able to wield magic wield it responsibly. It is unclear how exactly magic works and little research is being done to find out, many see it as sacrilege to do so. Monarchy 'High Council' *Petyr *Rab *Christie *Vasey *Anfroy *Reignald *Conan *Guerart *Geffrai *Theffanie *Imblen *Aubrey *Mariana *Ebota *Tillot *Jahan *Betha *Adeliz *Kristyan 'Known Royal Inhabits' *King Synergy *Queen Codec *Prince Matrix *Princess Aurora 'Royal Guard' *Iseuda (Current Head) Guards *Gerolt *Nell *Conon *Garrat *Richard *Robion *Harvey *Andryr *Ligier *Umfridus *Avicia *Janet 'Others' Arionna (Selkie) Trivia TBA Category:WinxGirl1 Category:Planets